The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcolreim’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Santa Paula, Calif., during December 1994. The purpose of the breeding program was the creation of geranium plants with vigorous upright mounded and cascading growth habits, dark green-colored foliage and new and unique flower colors.
The female parent of ‘Balcolreim’ was the cultivar ‘Butterfly’ (not patented). The male parent of ‘Balcolreim’ was the proprietary Pelargonium peltatum selection designated ‘90777-5’ (not patented). The new geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 1995 at Santa Paula, Calif. and was initially designated ‘16769-2B’.
Asexual reproduction of the new geranium by terminal stem cuttings since 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new geranium reproduces true to type, with all characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.